Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book/Transcript
Jake: Battle for the Book. Transcript Wendy: Smee," bellowed Captain Hook. If Wendy and her brothers do not join me pirate crew on the Jolly Roger, it's off into the drink with the lot!" John:By Jove! Michael:gasps Jiminy! Nana:barks Wendy:But the children were not worried. "We will never join your crew," they said. "Peter Pan will save us!" John:Oh, what a ripping good tale! Michael:Get him, Peter! Nana:howls Wendy:And then, Peter came to the rescue. He flew onto the deck, and with one hand behind his back, he knocked Hook's sword overboard.The fumbling Captain soon gave up the fight and promised to go away forever. Peter said, "All you have to do is say you're a codfish, and I'll let you go." "I am a codfish," said Hook.' "I am a codfish!" Michael:Hook is a codfish! John:A silly old one, at that. Ha!Jolly good fun. We had quite the adventures in Never Land. Wendy:Yes, we did, John.It's a good thing I wrote them all down so that we could remember every single moment. Michael:What happened next, Wendy? Wendy:Well, Michael, if you recall Captain Hook went back on his promise to leave Never Land, and he continued to go after Peter. John:That scoundrel! Michael:Look out, Peter! Wendy:Oh, but the story does not end there, boys.You see,Peter was very clever. "He dodged, he zigged, and he zagged, as Captain Hook tried to grab him.And the bumbling pirate soon lost his balance." Smee, Sharky & Bones:laughing Mr. Smee:The Cap'n never was a match for that plucky Pan. Sharky:Yep. Peter always was one step ahead of him. Bones ''':It's like he has eyes in the back of his head.And the front, too! '''Wendy:"And then, the silly pirate captain fell into the Never Sea, where the crocodile was waiting." and Michael laughing Tick-tock, tick-tock! Captain Hook:What in Never Land are you scurvy swabs doing?!You're supposed to be looking for the Old Sea Witch's treasure! Mr. Smee:We are, Cap'n!And look what we found in her magic tide pool.Wendy, still as lovely as ever. Sharky:And she tells the funniest stories about you and... Captain Hook:I know those stories, and I loathe them! Why, they dare to make me, the great and glorious Captain Hook sound like a bumbling fool. Blast it all! I'm sick of these false tales about me! Song: Destroy the Book Captain Hook: The great and glorious Captain Hook Should be celebrated in verse Not snickered about in a fairy tale Where they call me a codfish or worse Sharky & Bones: Or worse Captain Hook: All these fables and fibs are untrue Sharky & Bones: So untrue Captain Hook: So there's only one thing left to do Destroy the book! Destroy the book! A bundle of outrageous Rip out all the pages And destroy the book So that nobody reads it again Sing it, boys! Sharky & Bones: The great and glorious Captain Hook So elegant and dreadful is he Captain Hook:That I am. Sharky & Bones: He might be dishonest But that book is lying Captain Hook: And making a ninny of me. I'm misrepresented Sharky & Bones: Oh, how he resented Captain Hook:It's false and fictitious Sharky & Bones: It'll swim with the fishes Captain Hook: And they'll call me a codfish no more Destroy the book, destroy the book Abominable, outrageous Rip out all the pages Sharky & Bones: And destroy the book Captain Hook: So that nobody reads it again Sharky & Bones: Nobody reads it again Captain Hook: Destroy the book Destroy the book! It's a lie, it's absurd I'll unwrite every word I'll swipe it, you'll see And then I'll guarantee that nobody Sharky & Bones: Nobody Captain Hook: Reads it I mean nobody Sharky & Bones: Nobody Captain Hook: Reads it again All: Destroy the book! Captain Hook:Ha! Men, set a course for where the Wendy girl lives. Smee:Where be that, Cap'n? Captain Hook:London! Izzy:Shiver me shootin' stars. This is better than fireworks! Cubby:Awesome! Skully: Outta this world! Izzy:Yay-hey, no way! that the Jolly Roger? Cubby: Nah, couldn't be.Captain Hook's ship can't fly.See, it was just some weird cloud. Jake: Wow! Izzy:Sweet! Cubby: Whoa! Michael::Oh, Wendy, just one more story. John and Michael: Please! Wendy:laughs Now, boys, it's getting quit But I promise to read about our adventures on Never Land tomorrow night. John and Michael: And the next night, and the next night, and... on window Nana:barks Wendy:How curious. John:Maybe it's Peter. Michael:Maybe he wants to take us back to Never Land. All: Captain Hook?! Captain Hook:The great and...shouting And now that I'm here, I'll be taking this. Wendy:gasps That is not yours! Captain Hook:Let us not quibble about ownership. Let us grunting Captain Hook: Give me that! Wendy:No, you wicked pirate. Give it. Wendy:No, I will not. John:Unhand that book at once! grunting Michael:Let go, you old bilge rat! grunting Give it, give it! Never, never, no! grunting Captain Hook:Ahh! All: Whoa! Captain Hook:So long, puny pipsqueaks.Hope we never see each other again! laughs Heavens no!Victory, boys! I have the blasted book.Push on! John:This is a terrible tragedy of the utmost. Michael:Yeah, this stinks. Nana:pants John:We cannot let that pirate scoundrel get away with this. Michael:Cleave him like a biscuit. Wendy:Oh, my. This will never do. John:Wendy, why would Hook want your book? Wendy:I don't know, but we need to get it back. John & Michael:We need Peter. Wendy:Why, I think you're right.I once told Peter that if I ever was in trouble, I would sing a special song for him.Let's hope it works. Song: Wendy's Song Wendy':By the second star that shines On London down below Over wind and waves You hear me now I know Peter Pan, help us please We need you wherever you are By the light of the Never Star Only you can help us now Only you can help us now Peter Pan, help us please We need you wherever you are Sea Beast:roars Peter:laughs Hey, big fella, it's time you go back to the bottom of the Never Sea.grunting Quit it, Tink.grunting Don't worry, Queen Coralie, I've got everything under control here. Queen Coralie:Thank you. roars Peter:Tink? What is it?Whoa, it's a call for help.From Wendy. She must be in some kind of trouble.grunting This isn't good. Wendy needs my help, but I can't abandon the mermaids. Great idea! Jake and his mateys could help Wendy while I tame this wild beast. Whoa! Go to Pirate Island now. grunting Oh, one more thing. Take my hat with you. You can use it so that our mateys can hear my voice. grunting Hurry, Tink. roaring Peter:Hurry! Izzy: The never land stars sure are beautiful.And shiny.And green? Jake:Hold on, crew. That's not a star.It's... All: Peter's hat?! Jake:What's it doing here? All: Tinkerbell! Jake:Ahoy, Tink! Nice to see you.But, where's the rest of Peter? Skully:I hope you didn't lose him.Hey, I was just kidding. crowing Ahoy there, pirate team. Jake:Peter! Where are you? Peter:I'm kind of tied up with a sea beast in Mermaid Lagoon and I need your help. Jake:You got it, Peter. We'll be right there. Peter:Hold on, Jake. What I need you to do is help Wendy. Skully:Wendy? What's a Wendy? Peter:laughingWendy is an old friend of mine and she's in trouble. You can find her in London. Cubby:London? There's no London on my map. Peter:Sorry, Cubby, but London isn't in Never Land.It's far, far away. Up there.Second star to the left,and then straight on till nighttime.That's where you'll find Wendy. Izzy:Wow! That is far away! Peter:Go there and find out what kind of trouble Wendy's in and help her. Jake:You can count on us, Peter. Peter:Tinker Bell, make sure that Jake and his crew get to London safely. Tinker Bell:tinkles Peter:Good luck, everybody.I'll join you as soon as I can get away.crowing Jake:Listen up, mateys.It's up to us to go help Wendy. Skully:Is everybody ready for a trip to the second star on the left? Jake:I've got my Destiny Sword! Cubby:I've got my map! Izzy:I've got my pixie dust.laughs And Tinker Bell's got hers. Jake: Yo-ho, mateys! Let's go to London! Song: London Ahoy: All: What's it like in London Land? Cubby: It's not on any map I've ever seen All: Oh, what can it be? Jake: Maybe it's a long lost town Izzy: Maybe it's a city in the clouds All:Let's go find out now Jake: To London, mateys, sail away All:Through the sky Jake: With pixie dust to fill the sails All: We can climb London ahoy! Jake: Ahoy! All: A distant land afar On the other side of the Never Star London, London Every matey yo heave ho Yo heave ho! Point that spyglass over the rail Every matey watch below All hands look out now Jake:When you see it there then shout it out London, London ahoy! Ahoy! Look at all those lights below Izzy:Like the stars have castles on the ground All:Look, they're all around Jake:Giant towers everywhere Cubby: Whoa, that's the biggest clock I've ever seen ♪ tower chimes Skully: London, here we be! whooping London ahoy! barking John: Nana, stop!All your barking isn't going to do a thing.I'm afraid Peter didn't hear Wendy's song. Wendy:I do so hope you're wrong, John.Peter would never disappoint us. Michael:Until now. thudding bell clangs Wendy: What is it, Nana? Nana: whimpering Wendy:Peter, is that you? pirates Way-hey! You're pirates! John:Stop right there, you scurvy bilge rats! Jake:Ha! We're pirates all right.But we're also friends. Friends of Peter Pan. Pete... tinkling All: Tinker Bell! Michael:Any friend of Tink is a friend of mine. Jake:Awesome. I'm Jake.And these are my mates: Izzy, Cubby, and Skully.Sorry if we scared you, but Peter was busy tangling with a sea beast.So he asked us to come here and help someone named Wendy. Skully:Are you Wendy? Nana: Huh? whimpering laughing Wendy:I'm Wendy, and these are my brothers, John and Michael.You've already met Nana. John:Pleased to meet you, milady. Izzy:giggles You mean me? Jake:So Wendy, how can we help you? Wendy:It's that dastardly Captain Hook. Cubby:You know Captain Hook? Wendy:Oh, yes. My brothers and I once had adventures on Never Land.I wrote all about them in a special book. John:Quite so. There were stories about how Peter taught us to fly. Michael:And how we fought that silly old codfish on his pirate ship. Jake:Sounds awesome!I sure would like to hear those stories. both Me, too! Well, I'd love to read them to you, but Captain Hook stole my book. Tinker Bell:tinkles Hook was here? But why would he want your book? I have no idea. Don't worry, Wendy. We've gotta find Captain Hook and get your storybook back. But where do we go looking for him? We've never been to London before. I can show you around. Us, too! Yeah! Nana: barks Jake:Then yo-ho, let's go! Wendy:Um, Jake, we can't fly. Jake:Oh, that's OK.We've got Bucky. - Michael: Yeah! John:By Jove! bell clangs John:Master Bucky is, how do you say, awesome! Izzy: sighs This London of yours is so magical! Wendy:Just like Never Land. Michael:Wendy, what's a Never Land? Wendy: chuckles Now, Michael, you are being a silly goose. Michael: I am not. Wendy: You mean you don't remember Never Land?Where we met Peter Pan? Michael: Oh, yeah! Never Land! John: Most curious.Michael has never forgotten Never Land before. Skully: Look alive, me hearties!Crooked Crook Hook is flying out of the fog. Or... I mean, into the fog. Out. In. Skully:Crackers! I wish old feather hat would make up his mind! I say, do you think he's... Captain Hook:Lost?! Smee:Well, I didn't mean to say that you were exactly...lost, Cap'n. Captain Hook:Captain Hook never gets lost. Smee:I know, I know, but you see, I was reading this story about Peter Pan and... Captain Hook:Pan! This is no time to be reading these blasted stories about blasted Pan! Smee:Well, no, no, but Miss Wendy's book tells us how to get back to Never Land from London.It says here.Go to the second star to the right, and head straight on till morning. Sharky:Begging your pardon, Mr. Smee, but with all this fog we be barely seeing the sails. Bones:Much less any twinkly starry stars. Captain Hook:Blast!I have a plan to ensure this book's absolute destruction. Down to its very last page!But I can't do it unless I get back to Never Land. Jake: Ahoy, Captain Hook! bell clangs Captain Hook:Puny pirates... here? In London? Jake:Aye! We hear you have a book that belongs to our friend, Wendy! Wendy: He certainly does. The sneaky thief! Yeah, give it back! Tinker Bell: tinkling Captain Hook:laughs This book is mine.I swiped it, unfair and square.Now, if you'll excuse me. Ta-ta. Wendy:Well, I never! Bucky, follow that book thief! Cubby:Aw, coconuts!Jolly Roger's just too fast. Jake:Izzy, this is an emergency.We've gotta get to Hook's ship. Izzy:I'm on it, Jake. Pixie dust away! Yeah! Jake:Bucky, hide! We'll catch up to you later! bell clangs Jake Come on, mateys.Time to out-sneak that snook. chiming Jake: Shh! Keep still, everybody. Captain Hook:Excellent! We've lost those puny pests. Jake: Guess again. Captain Hook:Wha...? whooping Smee: It's raining sea pups! Goodness! Captain Hook:What in blazes?! Jake:Captain Hook, we're not leaving here without Wendy's book. Captain Hook:That's what you think, puny pirate.Men, roll out the barrels. Barrels ho! Hey, watch it! Captain Hook:Blast! Barnacles! Hold up, Hook! Surrender the book! Captain Hook:Never! The stories in this blasted book make me sound like a bumbling nincompoop.Which is why I am going to get rid of it!laughing So long, popinjays! Izzy:Yay-hey no way! John:He is a tricky scoundrel. Smee:Gotta wrap this up, boys. Not today. shouting Jake:Cubby, Michael, stay aboard and help Skully and Nana.We're going after Hook. Cubby & Michael:Aye-aye, Jake! Jake:Yo-ho, let's go! All right! Huzzah! Nana:barking Skully:Whoo-hoo! Cubby:laughs Aw, you're welcome, Nana. Sharky: Come here, you slippery eels. shouting Gangway! shouting Sharky: Flying fish bait! shouting hissing Skully: We're going down. whistling Smee: Look out below! shouting Policemen: Blimey! shouting thudding Policemen: Oi! What's the meaning of this?What are you ruffians doing? Police! Abandon ship! Cubby:Wait! Um, sir...I, I can explain.We didn't mean to... Whoa! trilling Policemen:Stop! Jake:Which way did Hook go? Tinker Bell:tinkling Wendy: Perhaps we should split up? Jake:Great idea! We'll catch up around the block. Izzy:Any sign of that slippery snook? John:Who are we looking for again? Izzy:This is no time for jokes, John.Captain Hook is getting away! John:Hook, you say?Why, that name does sound familiar. Izzy:You don't remember Captain Hook?The sneakiest snook in all of Never Land who stole Wendy's storybook? John:Oh, of course! Captain Hook.I guess it just slipped my mind. Izzy:Weird. First Michael forgets about Never Land, then now you forget about Captain Hook? John:Weird indeed.Well, shall we swash our buckles and find the old blighter? Jake:Yo-ho, let's go. John:Ladies first. Captain Hook:laughs Even in London, the great and glorious Captain Hook be far too clever for those pesky pira...! Blast! Stop, pirate thief! Captain Hook:A-ha!Fly like the wind! whinnies Captain Hook:Whoa, blunder and blunderbuss! Smee: Step lively, lads! barking trills merry tune stops, shouts Look out! shouting clattering Sharky: Gangway! Smee: Oh, dear. Any luck finding Hook? I think he went... shouting Nana: barking Policemen: Stop! shouting ...that way! trilling shouting whinnies shouting gasping Smee: Whoa! Oh, dear! Ahh! collision Izzy:Yay-hey, no way! Captain Hook:Hey, Mummy...then groans Blast. Wendy:My book! Policemen:Hold on there, little miss.What's all this then? Captain Hook: Well, you saw it with your own eyes, good sir. 0Me friends and I are being menaced by these ruffians. gasp Policemen: Ruffians, eh?It's them what's responsible for all this clatter and nonsense? Captain Hook:Absolutely. Jake: That's a dirty rotten lie! Michael:That sneaky snook stole Wendy's book! Policemen:Oi! We'll be having no more of that.You young rascals are all under arrest. All: What? Nana: Huh? Policemen:This way, ragamuffins! Captain Hook:Thank you, sir.Such a relief to see fibbing troublemakers what they deserve. laughs Smee:Cap'n, the fog's lifting.We can see the stars! Captain Hook: And find our way back Never Land? No! Wait! Cubby:Aw, coconuts. We're sunk. How are we gonna get Wendy's book now? I don't know. Wendy:Sir, you must listen.We are innocent!The one who falsely accused us is Captain Hook... Policemen:Captain Hook?Why, he's just part of a fairy tale I read to me own little nippers. A made-up character, just like Peter Pan and... Tinker Bell:tinkling Policemen: Tinker Bell?!But you're not real. Jake:She's totally real!As real as the hat on your head.And so is Peter Pan. Policemen:Why, I've always loved the story of Peter Pan.How he tussled with Captain Hook and...gasps So that really was Captain Hook! Yeah! He's the thief! The one who's been causing all this trouble. Policemen:Well, don't let me hold you up.Stop that old blighter! Jake:Yo-ho! Let's go find Captain Hook.To Never Land! kiss Policemen:Cor, wait till I tell the missus.She'll think I've gone balmy.laughs Song: Never Land Ahoy: Never Land ahoy Ahoy! Sailing through the night With the Never Star Second from the right Never-Never-Never Land Yo heave ho Yo heave ho Point that spyglass over the rail Every matey watch below All hands look out now When you see it there then shout it out Never Land Never Land ahoy! Look alive, mateys! Never Land Never land ahoy! Wendy: Oh, look everyone.Never Land. It's even more beautiful than I remembered. Michael: never land really is a big place. Jake:It's big all right. So how are we gonna find Wendy's storybook? Wendy:Jake, I suggest we go to the hideout. Jake:Good idea, Wendy. Bucky to Pirate Island! bell clangs Wendy:Oh, no, Jake, not your hideout.Ours! Now, the old hideout was right...here? Or here? Or... groans I cannot exactly recall. Jake:Whoa! Check it out, mateys. John:Bully for you, Jake. You found it!Ladies first. Izzy:Why, thank you. Jake:Whoa! yo-ho! Skully: It's a beauty. Sweet! Whoa-oh! Jake:Awesome! gasp all Cool! John:It's the old hideout all right. Skully: Nice digs. Wendy: Isn't it, though? I used to read stories to Peter and Tink here. Nana: whimpers Michael:My old drum! tune on bells John:Hmm. Jolly good. Jake:And this must be Peter's chair. Wendy:Indeed, it is. Skully:This is one sweet hideout. Wendy:Oh, but it gets even better.We have hollowed out tree root tunnels that lead all over Never Land.Now, if we listen carefully, we just might find which tunnel will lead us to Captain Hook. splashing laughing Izzy: This one goes to Mermaid Lagoon. belching Cubby:giggles Belch Mountain. chanting Skully: Tiki Tree Forest. Captain Hook: Step lively, lads!Before those puny pirates find us! Jake:It's Captain Hook! We found him!He's... Um, re's this tunnel go? Wendy:The valley of fury. Sounds dangerous. Wendy:It is. Peter says that in this windy valley, there's an enormous ring of blue fire.gasps My book!Why, that dreadful villain is going to burn my book! Jake:Don't worry, Wendy. We'll catch Hook and stop him.Let's go. Michael:Me first! Me first! Yeah! Izzy: Here we go! John: Whoo! Jake:Yeah! shouting laughing and whooping Nana:barks So... is this the Valley of Fury? barking Jake:Whoa! Skully:That's it, all right!That sneaky snook's gotta be around here somewhere. John:What sneaky snook? Izzy:Captain Hook! Cubby:The pirate of Never Land that Peter always battles! Wendy:Never what? Peter who? Izzy:Yay-hey no way.Now Wendy doesn't remember Never Land. And she doesn't remember the story of Peter Pan! The story of Pan? Peter Pan? I've never heard that one. Michael:Tell it, Wendy, tell it! Wendy:But, I don't know that one, Michael. Cubby:This is coconuts! Your gotta help them remember! Oh, it's ever so strange. The stories have always been right here, fresh in my mind. But now they feel so far away. I wonder why? Song: Remember Peter Pan ''': You must remember Peter Pan You must remember Never Land What about Skull Rock? Or Tick-Tock Croc? Remember if you can We are trying, you know. Do you remember Captain Hook? So sorry, Captain Who? Or all the stories in your book I don't believe I do. Or how it feels to fly Through the Never Sky I'm Michael. Who are you? Do you remember Peter Pan? Dressed in green from head to toe Cheering like a rooster crow Remember Peter Pan Where's his shadow? Never can tell "Follow me," says Tinkerbell Remember... crows ♪ ...Peter Pan ♪ '''John:By Jove, it's Peter Pan! Peter:I got here as fast as I could. Wendy:Peter! Oh, Peter! It's you!How could I ever have forgotten you? Peter:Forget me? That's impossible. John:I say, strange as it sounds, it's true. Somehow, we all forgot I bet I know how. Jake:It's your storybook, Wendy.The longer it's gone, the more you, John, and Michael forget about your adventures on Never Land. Peter:We can never let that happen.Where's the book now? Jake:Captain Hook stole it. he's going to destroy it in the Valley of Fury. Peter:The scoundrel!Without Wendy's book, the stories of you and Never Land will be lost forever. Peter:For everyone!Come on, pirate team.We've got to stop Hook from destroying our greatest Never Land treasure! Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! whooping, laughing Smee:groaning Oh, dear. Thar she blows! Sharky:Sufferin' shipwrecks. This wind be blowing me off me feet! Bones:Um, me too! Whoa. Captain Hook:Oh, pipe down!You three sound worse than a barrel full of babbling blubber fish. Say, is it hot, or is it just me? Captain Hook:What?!Great vector balls of fire! Tis the ring of blue fire! It's unlhing me eyes have ever seen. Captain Hook:And the answer to all me storybook problems.One little fling, and it's the end to all these terrible tales about Hook, the bumbling buffoon. Bones:Lookee, Cap'n. A flock of birdies are coming our way. Hello, birdies! Smee:laughs Those aren't birds, silly.That's Jake and his mateys. Sharky:And his new mateys and... Peter:Hook!laughs You didn't think I'd miss all the fun, did you, you old bilge rat? Captain Hook:groans Why are you always sticking your nose in my business. Peter:Oh, I don't know. Because your business is bad for everyone? Captain Hook: Ha! The only thing bad around here is this blasted book.And the way its stories make a fool of me.They make pesky Pan look like the hero and me look like a codfish. Wendy:You are a codfish! And I demand you give me back my book! Captain Hook: And I demand you and this puny pirate stay out of me way, missy. Say farewell to your blasted book!No one shall read these ridiculous tales about me ever again! All: No! Izzy:It's an emergency!Pixie dust away! Captain Hook: Me feather! Smee: Me cap! Sharky: Me hat! Bones: Me... Me! Cubby: Boiling barn Whoa! Got it! Jake:Mateys, save the pages! Captain Hook:Men, destroy the... the...stammers My word, what do we want with pages? Smee:I seem to recall you wanted us to find them for some reason? Captain Hook:Well, if I said that, then I must really want them. So... find them! Cubby:Got one! Michael:Got two! Skully: Whoo-hoo! Nana:barks Sharky: Gracious glory! Pages ahoy! Tick-Tock Croc: laughs Sharky and Bones:shout Tick-Tock Croc: whimpers Cubbyy:Gotcha! Michael:See ya later gator Skully:Thanks, crockie. Tick-Tock Croc: Huh? Izzy:There's some more pages. Mr. Tiki Tree:Greetings, young ones. John:I say! Jiminy! - And what do we have here, Izzy? Izzy:John, say ahoy to Mr. Tiki Tree. John:Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'd love to stay and chat, but Miss Izzy and I are trying to save these pages before Hook... Mr. Tiki Tree:I've heard all through the grape vine, lad.Go on, then. Save your pages. Izzy and John: Thanks, Mr. Tiki. Mr. Tiki Tree:You're most welcome. Peter:Look alive, pages dead ahead.Behind us and all around! Jake:Let us not miss a single one Don't worry, Wendy. We won't stop till we have every last page. Tinker Bell:tinkles Jake:laughs Gotta watch where you're going, Tink...Pages! We've got pages! John:Miss Izzy and I did ra I'm certain we have at least half the book. Jolly good. Cubby:Hey! What about us? We rescued a mess of pages! Wendy:Let me see. Uh-huh. Yes. Yes! All the pages are here, except one. Cubby: Well, it's only one page. I'm sure you remember the story. Right, Wendy? Wendy:The story? Well, I dare say I can scarcely remember even the beginning. Oh! I know how it begins. Once upon What does happen next? I don't know. This is weird. Why are all of you guys still forgetting everything? Peter:I know what's going on. You do? Wendy:Please, Peter. Tell us! Peter:Well, Wendy, your storybook is magical.Just like Never Land.It's gotta have all its pages from the first to the very last.Without them, none of us will ever remember the stories of our adventures. John:By George, I think you're right as rain. Jake:Heads up, mateys. One more page. Wendy:Oh, my! That's it!That's the last page we need! Captain Hook:And it's the last time you'll ever see that page and story again! All: Captain Hook?! Captain Hook:But, pray tell, why do I want this? I have absolutely no idea. Smee:panting Sorry, Cap'n.We didn't find a single page. Oh! Looks like you did. Captain Hook:Did I? Oh, so I did! You know, Smee, things are kind of foggy. Why is this page so important to me? Captain Hook:Well, that's because it... Smee:stammers Oh, my. I really couldn't say. Sharky:I got nothing. Bones: Nada. Zip. Zero. Jake:Maybe I can refresh your memory, Captain Hook.You stole Wendy's storybook. And you've been trying to destroy it and its stories. Captain Hook: What stories? Jake: Go ahead, read it. Captain Hook:"'Get the plank ready, Mr. Smee,' bellowed Captain Hook. If Wendy and her brothers do not join me pirate crew on the Jolly Roger, it's off into the drink with the lot.laughs What a villainous villain. What a dreadful fellow. What a scurvy scourge. And it's me! I'm the villain! I love this story! All:So do we! Jake:You see, Captain Hook?If Wendy's storybook doesn't have all its pages, no one will ever remember the stories of Peter Pan and Captain Hook.Not even you. Captain Hook:Me? Forget about me. Jake: Totally. Captain Hook: Bah!These stories of me are indeed the most valuable treasure ever!They must never be destroyed! Jake:All right! Izzy:Yay-hey! Cubby:Go, Hook! Captain Hook:And with this last page, thanks to me, the book shall be complete once again. No! The page! Captain Hook:This cannot be! Caubby:This is only the biggest emergency ever! Izzy:Then it's pixie dust away! Jake: Hurry up, crew. this way.No! I can't lose this! Captain Hook:Neither can I! Cubby: All right. Izzy:Excellent. Jake & Hook:Yo-ho, way to go! Jake:Captain Hook, we did it! Captain Hook:Indeed! Peter:I gotta hand it to you, Hook, I didn't think you had it in you. Captain Hook:You know me, Pan, I am full of surprises.I believe this belongs to you. Wendy:And to all of us. All:Wow! John: I say! murmuring Wendy:I remember! John: I remember! Michael: Me, too! Wendy:Oh, Captain Hook, thank you for saving my book.Why, for once, you were actually being nice. Captain Hook:Me?! Nice?! Never!And don't you dare! tell stories about Captain Hook being nice. Wendy:Perish the thought. Peter:crowing I could crow all night long.I'm just so happy that all of you finally got to meet. cheering Nana:barks And I'm just so happy that this story has a happy ending. Peter: Ha-ha! chuckling And I bet there will be plenty more stories coming your way. Wendy:Well, boys, it is quite late.And we really must be going home. John & Michael: Oh, must we? Michael:Can't we stay a little longer? Wendy:Oh, Michael, I'm sorry. But I promise that we shall return to Never Land someday. Peter:And I'll make sure that happens, Wendy. Jake:That would be awesome! Izzy:John, thanks for showing me London.I can't wait to visit with you again. John:And I can't wait to visit with you again, Miss Izzy.Most of all, I cannot thank you enough for giving me the chance to be a buccaneer.You are most awesome. Izzy:Gee, so are you, John.You make a great pirate, and matey. Cubby: Don't worry, Michael. I'll be seeing you guys again.Probably sooner than you think. Michael:Bye, Cubby. Cubby:Aw, coconuts. Skully:Those kids are a good team.And you aren't so bad yourself. licks Skully Skully:Stop! laughing Wendy:Thank you for everything, Jake.Without you and your courageous crew, I would never have been able to rescue my storybook. Wendy:If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness... Jake:Well, there is one thing.Do you think you could read us a story? Wendy:Oh, Jake, it would be my pleasure. Wendy:"Once upon a time, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Bucky flew to the second star on the left straight on till nighttime.They were there to stop that old sneaky snook, Captain Hook, from getting away with a very special storybook. laughing Wendy:Hook was very sneaky, but Jake and his mates were very clever. And with help from Wendy, John, Michael and Nana, Peter's best mateys foiled the captain cheering Captain Hook: whispering I love this story.Especially the parts about me...! Captain Hook:Smee, save me! All:laughter Tinker Bell:tinkles Captain Hook:Wendy, please! Category:Transcripts